Sommertunn
Sommertunn is the capital and largest city of Westland. Sommertunn is located in central south Sommersett, and covers an area of 167km2, with a population of 503,978. Sommertunn's old town is listed as one of UNESCO's world heritage sites. Sommertunn is ranked a global city, and is listed in the top 10 of the world's most digital cities. The history of Sommertunn dates back to the Anglo-Saxon era, when it was an important political and commercial centre and served as the capital of Wessex sometime between the 6th and 8th centuries. The importance of the town declined during the 8th century as the capital of Wessex was moved in Winncester. In the 10th century however, when Wessex became independant and became known as Westland the cpaital was move to back to Sommertunn, making it once again the political, cultural and commercial centre of the region. During the 18th and 19th centuries Sommertunn became increasingly urbanised, much of the industrial activity was kept out of the city due to difficult transport links during the Industrial Revolution, however despite this, Sommertunn became a financial and commerce centre instead. In the beginning of the 20th century, the city's development became to accelerate as technological advancements and wealth were held in Sommertunn. In 1913, the abolition of the monarchy and the establishment of the Republic occured. The new republic kept the city as its capital. Throughout the 20th century Sommertunn established itself as a capital of politics, culture and business in Europe. Sommertunn was the European Capital of Culture for 2007. History Geography Much of Sommertunn's Old Town is situated on a plateau above and south of the deep valley of the River Karry, which flows into the Sommersett Levels, however much of the modern area, built post war and in the 21st century is located beneath the plateau area. Sommertunn is located over 27km from the nearest coastline, which has stunted economic growth in the past, however it has allowed the separation of heavy industry from Sommertunn to the more coastal cities, which has led to Sommertunn being one of the least polluted cities in the world, voted Cleanest City in 2010. Sommertunn is 45 km south of Brikkstow, and 9 miles north west of Jövill. Cityscape The oldest parts of Sommertunn can date back to the 16th century, areas around Wessex Square in the heart of the old town are the most notable of these. Much of the rest of the architecture in the old town today mostly dates from the 17th and 18th centuries, many of which old merchants quarters or old peasant housing, while the grander buildings can be found in the Löweburk area of the city, which today is a very affluent upmarket area. Sommertunn is described as having dual centres, the Old City Centre, which is where much of the historical, cultural and touristic attractions are located, and Sentrum which has developed throughout the 20th and 21st centuries, and is where much of the economic, financial and shopping areas are located. The main shopping area and Central Business District is located on Königswegg, which is also the main thoroughfair through Sommertunn. Much of the modern areas of the city consist of modern apartment complexes, which are very popular among Westlandic developers. Further out, are the more modern housing developments, many of which are either owned by social housing associations or affluent private housing. Politics Political System Mayor Economy Demographics Districts Environment Infrastructure Healthcare Education Transport Air Sommertunn has one commercial passenger airport, this being Sommertunn-Þorsson Airport, located 4km outside the city. It is the largest and busiest airport in Westland, in terms of passengers and traffic. It is also the main gateway by air into the country. In addition Þorsson Airport, there is also the smaller, Sommertunn-Königstunn Airport, which serves only very few domestic flights. Public Transport Rail Road